


Data's fiend log

by twilight_master_emerald



Category: Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:45:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilight_master_emerald/pseuds/twilight_master_emerald
Summary: Pseudo sequel to Yuna's unexpected encounters.This story stars Data, Yin and Yang the Unsent twin women who can take Ronso form, the assistant Doc, and a new Fem-Goon, a Guado named Ayame, as they go around Spira studying the many fiends and the new variants that are appearing and more for the hidden side business that they have for Leblanc.Lemon warning, Monster tag, Futa, Yuri.





	Data's fiend log

**A portal opened in the Calm lands in the world of Spira before TME steps out behind the shop in the middle of the wide open plain before he spoke up when he looked to the readers.**

**"Greetings everyone and welcome to Data's fiend log, a story about Data from Yuna's unexpected encounters and her assistants as they go around to collect data on fiends in many ways, and to help control one assistant is my good buddy Atomsk, give him a hand everyone." TME said before he starts clapping with others clapping as well before a figure was seen coming from the portal.**

**Atomsk walks out of the portal before waving his hand at the readers before speaking.**

**"What's up everyone." He said before TME spoke up.**

**"Well everyone, I would say more but we have a story to get to, but here are the warnings, it's mainly a monster, Futa, and Yuri story, so if you don't like, please look elsewhere and don't flame, you were warned after all." TME said with crossed arms.**

**"Yeah. So anyone tries to give a really bad review, with or without curse words, will automatically be removed so don't even try it." Atomsk said with his arms crossed as well.**

**"Now than, since Atomsk isn't a Final Fantasy X player, I'll be leading this one so don't blame him if he messed something up, blame me if you want, and this story happens after the battle with Shuyin and Vegnagun with Data and her group like I said, now than let's get started for real shall we?" TME said before the scene shifts to the entrance of the calm lands to show a cold looking woman and her assistants while they set up various equipment here and there to Data's exact instructions.**

* * *

**Spira/ Calm lands entrance/ ?,?,?,?**

The Camera showed a women who wore an outfit that labeled her as a high ranking Fem-goon scientist in the Leblanc syndicate, in fact one of the highest ones next to Logos and Ormi, he wore no hood as well which showed shoulder length black colored hair with blue highlights in a X shape on the top of her head, she had C-D cub breasts and the rest of her figure was hidden by the lab coat with various stains she wore, the outfit she had was a female version of a Dr. Goon outfit which was one of the higher ranked goons.

The Woman was named Data, or Data the Ice Queen mainly for her cold expressions, cold emotions for experiments, and her favor for ice based magic, she was here mainly on business for examining various fiends and creatures for her fiend log for Leblanc, the female leader of the Leblanc syndicate.

She was ordered to travel around Spiria and gather any data she could get and since this was for the sake of science, old fiends and creatures and new ones were changing over the years and some were even leaving their old habitats and going to new ones which would explain Data's interest…. she would do anything for the data itself which brings her and her crew to now before she turned to them and spoke up with an authoritative tone.

"Is everything set up properly?, I don't want to have to explain to Leblanc as to why the equipment is trashed if any of you mess up, better be careful or you won't even have to worry about the boss." Data said with a cold tone in her voice which caused the many various colored goons to shudder before they made sure to take extra care of the equipment before Data looked to four women, three of which were her best workers while the forth was a complete newbie in the syndicate.

"Yin, Yang, Doc, and… I'm sorry who are you again?, I don't think I was told yet..." Data said when she approached the four women and her eyes narrowed a bit when she didn't get the new woman's name yet and saw that she had long hands and a slightly longer then normal body that shows she was a Guado, Leblanc decided to invite a few Guado to join the group who were willing and this one was recently sent to her group after Guado style syndicate outfits were made.

Yin and Yang, two amazon like women in custom outfits designed for them for combat were twins who had the ability to turn into Ronso thanks to their partial Unsent states and were Data's main muscle thanks to various reasons and Doc was Data's main assistant who normally made sure things ran well for Data.

"Ayame." Said the fourth woman now known as Ayame which made Data nod before she spoke up.

"Right, anyway were about to study various fiends around Spira and what not so I decided to start with the most docile creature in Spiria who are friendly to humans, who are the Chocobos before working to the more dangerous ones, now tell me Ayame, what do you know about Chocobo's?, and please be specific." Data said like she was testing the new Fem-goon

Ayame took a moment to think before speaking.

"Well I know they're adorable when little, but when they reached adulthood you ride them through numerous terrain."

Data took a moment to think on the answer before she spoke up.

"Anything else?, or is that it?, like what is their favorite food and what is their top speed for example?" Data asked when she wanted to be sure of this woman's intelligence.

"Well for speed, it depends on the Chocobo, I know they eat Gysahl Greens, and I know they're flightless… and that's all I can think of." Ayame said which made Data rub her chin in thought before she spoke up.

"I see, before I continue, do you know of the hidden lab beneath the base?, I heard you just started recently and wouldn't have had access yet until a few days ago." Data said while she watched the newbie like a hawk.

Ayame shook her head negatively which made Data sigh before she spoke up.

"Are you a virgin?" Data asked out of the blue in a blunt tone while Doc chuckles a little at the question and Yin and Yang just looked to Ayame in silence like they normally do, they don't speak at all.

Ayame blushed brightly under her mask after hearing that before nodding her head a bit.

Data sighs a bit before she spoke up with a blunt tone.

"Well get ready to be shocked, but aside from basic data gathering, we're also testing various creatures and fiends, some fiends have more human like personalities thanks to the fact that they were once human before they died, and to see how they do with sexual situations, it's part of the side business that we have when sphere hunting doesn't do well that we keep hidden from the others up top for now until we can trust them more, it's a lucrative business since we have many wealthy clients who are into that sort of thing." Data said with a straight face while looking to Ayame to see her reaction.

Ayame's eyes widen under her mask after hearing that while blushing big before thinking.

' _Oh… by Yevon._ ' She thought before Data spoke up.

"You do realize that if you try telling anyone, we will keep you quiet by most means necessary, we don't kill but Yin and Yang here are a bit special in that they can… convince you to keep quiet or work with us." Data said before nodding to the amazon like twins before they nod back and their forms glow brightly before an egg like cocoon wrapped around the duo while the workers keep working since most of them know about Yin and Yang already.

Ayame looked at the light with Awe before paling a bit at the threat before speaking.

"I promise, I won't say anything."

Data kept silent however before the light fades to show Ayame a shocking sight to the untrained fem-goon when the twins forms actually changed.

The forms were of female Ronso, female feline people of Mt. Gagazet, like forms which increased the size of the twins by quite a bit and stretched out the clothing they wore, bulked up their muscles and gave them blue fur and cat like heads, their breast sizes, which were large enough, around D to E size, went to an increase to F to G in size… but the really shocking thing was that the Yin/Yang patterned loincloths they wore over their outfits vanished to reveal 12 inch long, 3 to 4 inch wide dick, but they were flaccid at the moment and had blue furred colored testicles over their vaginas.

Ayame stares at awe again before speaking.

"Wow…" She said in a whisper which made Data raise an eyebrow before she spoke up.

"Hooo… not really scared since you should get what these two can do to you right now would put most human men to shame?" Data asked the Fem-Goon with a blank tone while Yin and Yang looked to her with raised eyebrows since that reaction was not a everyday one.

Ayame blushed brightly after realizing what Data meant before speaking.

"R-Right. But I said I won't tell no one."

"Maybe but in our line of work, a bit of insurance doesn't hurt right, though play your cards right and you can have a night with both of them if you feel interested in joining this expedition, you know what might happen to you if you stay." Data said to let Data know that she would have Ayame help her with gathering *data* with her sooner or later if she joined.

Ayame blushed brightly after hearing that before looking at the twins.

The Twins kept silent but their dicks twitched a bit when they looked to Ayame and sent her a slight grin to show that they seemed to like her form even though it was hidden by the Fem-goon outfit.

Ayame gulped a bit before she nods to Data before speaking.

"O-Okay."

"Alright, how about this then, to see if your serious, you help me with gathering data on a particular Chocobo and lose your virginity to it, that will show me that your not just saying it to be brave, sorry but I don't believe people unless they do something to really earn it but you can walk away if you want... you do have the option after all" Data said while she points a thumb at the grunts who were moving things around.

Ayame in the meantime was shocked to hear that she was gonna lose her virginity to a flightless bird if she continues with this... But she wanted to prove to Data that she can do the job.

"I'll do it." She said which made Data raise an eyebrow before she spoke up.

"Follow me than, Yin and Yang are joining us for protection since some fiends here can be deadly." Data said before Yin and Yang re-equipped their loincloths which covered their dicks before Data starts walking down the hill like slope to the main part of the calm land with Yin and Yang in tow while Doc went back to set up the equipment in case the goons messed up somehow.

Ayame gulped a bit before following the trio down the hill.

Nearly 10 minutes pass with them running into the occasional fiend of the calm land that was hostile, mainly Marlboro's, a many tentacle fiend with horrible breath, various bug and bird based fiends, a yeti like one who could counter when it had it's arms in a guard and some ground based fiends like Flans and dog based fiends, there was also a Tonberry or two but thanks to Yin and Yang's fighting skills with bo staffs, and Data's magical abilities over the four elements, not just ice, they were making good time while Ayame….

Ayame was able to land a hit or two but the effect was very little, especially since her magic was in the low level tier.

After another 10 minutes, the group found a flock of Chocobo grazing near the exit of the calm lands before Data spoke up while she, Yin, and Yang didn't even look tired.

"The one we want is the pack leader of this group, normally they just do whatever Chocobo's normally do but some in places like this to survive fiends, group together and fight as one, as long as we don't cause trouble, we'll be fine… understand Ayame?" Data said when she looked to the exhausted Fem-goon.

Ayame pants for a few times before nodding her head at Data.

"And the one we really want in this certain pack is a Gold colored Male Chocobo that appeared recently, one of the rarest ones in the world that most would just consider it a rumor but a reliable source named Clasko, a Chocobo breeder in the Calm lands who I made a deal with on getting this Chocobo for him or a child or two of it to raise, its supposed to be the best of the best in everything and I've heard rumors that gold ones can even fly for a time and have the stamina to back it up the action." Data said which had a double meaning if anyone who knew what they were really for thought about it.

Ayame blushed a bit after realizing that double before nodding again.

Data then looked around the flock when they got closer before she notice one deeper in the crown of Chocobo's.

"There, Yin, Yang, you know what to do." Data ordered before Yin and Yang nod before they walked to seperate areas of the field and took out something from their pockets that made the Chocobo's perk up and looked to them to see that they had their favorite treat, Gysahl greens.

Most of the Chocobos split up to walk to the duo before Data walks to one that was at the end of the one heading to Yang while gesturing for Ayame to follow her.

Ayame was nervous before following Data to the Chocobo.

A moment later, Data pulled out a bag that had a few Gysahl greens in it before she walked up to the gold Chocobo while Ayame got a good look at it.

Seems this one was one of the more aggressive ones when there was scars and what not littering the beak and legs of the Chocobo and it was missing an eye that scarred over but it had a steel like glint in it's eyes to show it wasn't afraid of Data at all when she got close before she opened the bag of greens and got the Gold Chocobo's attention and others as well before she passed one to Ayame which caused the Gold Chocobo to look to her and follow her for a moment while Data walked to the other nearby chocobo's before she spoke up.

"Lead that one away and we'll meet up after we know you and the Gold Chocobo are gone, Don't worry, seems that one has more strength than the average Chocobo and fiends aren't approaching because of it, we'll take him back to the others and start the data gathering." Data said when she starts to lead the other Chocobos away while the Gold Chocobo looked to Ayame and the green in her hand and licked it's beak with a long tongue when it's favorite treat was in front of it.

Ayame gulped a bit after seeing that before she starts leading the Gold Chocobo while holding the green Gysahl.

The Gold Chocobo starts to follow her with a spring in it's step before they found themselves alone a bit later while the Chocobo looks to Ayame and the green before it nudged her a few times to see if she would get the green.

Ayame looks at the green treat before she slowly approached the Chocobo before bringing up the Gysahl to his beak.

The Gold Chocobo opened its beak before it nipped at the green for a moment before it threw its head back and tossed the green into the air for a moment before it snapped its beak on the green before it starts to munch on the green while the bird like oder it normally had start to vanish.

Ayame smiled bit before wondering if Data and the twins are coming.

A moment later, the Gold Chocobo walked to Ayame before it sat next to her, it was like it was waiting for her to hop on while Data, Yin, and Yang appeared after a few seconds when they walked from the pack of chocobo.

Ayame was a bit surprised. She never rode one before but she remembered someone showing her how to get on the Chocobo.

Ayame took a few breaths before she carefully climbed on the Gold Chocobo.

A moment later, the Gold Chocobo raised up to stand on its feet before Data, Yin, and Yang got close to them before Data spoke up.

"Hm… seems this guy is fond of you if he's letting you ride him after only one green, guess it will make things much easier than for you later." Data said with with a blank tone to her voice.

Ayame blushed a bit after hearing that before she softly petted the Gold Chocobo's head.

The Gold Chocobo just fluffed its feathers for a moment near the patted area before Data spoke up.

"Let's return, if any fiends attack you should be fine with him." Data said before she, Yin, and Yang head back the way they came to get back to the others.

Ayame then motioned the Gold Chocobo to follow them which it did a moment later before it ran to catch up with them with surprising speed before the group head back to the base.

It took a little longer to get back when Data's group stopped by a lone shop in the middle of the Calm lands before Data walked back and passed Ayame some elixirs for some reason.

Ayame was confused before speaking.

"What are these for?"

"So you won't pass out from what's about to happen, I doubt this guy wants a lover who passes out when her virginity is broken or stamina runs out." Data bluntly said before She, Yin, and Yang start walking again.

Ayame's widen after hearing that before holding the elixirs close before she motioned the Gold Chocobo to continue following them.

The Gold chocobo did as told before the group made it back to the other grunts and Doc who managed to set up a stand of sorts with Cameras,monitors, and many men and women around it before Data spoke up.

"Is everything set up exactly as I told Doc?" Data asked before the one named Doc, the one who wore a cloak over her shoulders, spoke up.

"Indeed Madam Data, everything is as you requested." Doc said before Data nods before she looked to Ayame.

"Alright Ayame, feed this to the Gold Chocobo, strip naked and go to the stand there and we can begin." Data said when she held out a Gysahl green to Ayame while the Gold Chocobo looked to the green with interest.

Ayame nods to Data before grabbing the Gysahl and brought it to the Chocobo's beak.

The chocobo did what it did last time when it ate the green before Data gestured for Ayame to get off now and get undressed by pointing a thumb at the stand.

Ayame gulped a bit before getting off the chocobo before she went to the stand and undress.

It was only a couple of minutes or so before Ayame was completely nude which showed her slightly tall body to everyone and the tree like hair that Guado had that was red in color that she had which shot out like a pair of pigtails when the mask didn't restrict her hair anymore... the strange thing was that unlike most Guado, she had a slightly darker skin tone then the rest of her kin.

She had like an hourglass figure, but with a little fat in a good way. Her breasts were at least C size. You can see a hairy bush above her pussy.

Data looked to her before nodding.

"Not bad, hopefully you can train more to help get a little stronger for the later more aggressive fiends and creatures, but for now you should be fine since your not a twig so to speak." Data said with a slightly amused tone at the end when she walked up to Ayame to examine her to be sure she could take it… she even took a moment to grip Ayame's ass and one of her breasts for a second before pulling away with a thoughtful look before nodding and turning away and walked to the Gold Chocobo to examine the Bird.

Ayame jolts a bit from that before blushing big after being touched before she looked to Data and the Chocobo to see what she was doing.

Turns out that Data was writing on some kind of digital tablet about the Gold Chocobo but the Chocobo looked a bit funny when it seemed to shudder and breathe a bit harder which Data notice before she looked to Ayame.

"Seems the aphrodisiac in the green is kicking in, Ayame go to the stand and Doc can set you up." Data bluntly said after she saw something large starting to show from between the Chocobo's legs.

Ayame was shocked to hear that before speaking.

"Wait, that was an aphrodisiac?"

"Just to get things started, and no the green itself wasn't but I put a tiny bit in there to work this guy up a little, any problems?" Data said while the Chocobo pants a bit when it's dick was fully seen… it seemed to match the brown of its legs in color and it was around 15 inches in length and 3 to 4 inches in width while veins ran up and down the dick which pulse with blood.

Ayame blushed red like a tomato after seeing the chocobo's dick before thinking.

 _'So...big.'_  She thought before she looked to Data before shaking her head.

Data nods before she spoke up.

"Good, and don't worry, the length on this specimen, though a bit on the large side with this one, is mainly to help reach a female Chocobo since it would be hard for them to bend over and such, so you won't get the entire thing, so like I said, head to Doc there and she can set you up on the stand and we can start, have a question or two though?" Data said when she looked up from her datapad and to Ayame for a moment.

Ayame at first sighs bit before speaking up.

"Will I… end up pregnant from this?"

Data just gave her a raised eyebrow before she spoke up.

"Don't be a fool, no one has ever gotten pregnant from this before, not even me when I did this a few times, though strange things can happen, so don't worry though, if you do get pregnant, I'll make sure to take care of the child while examining it as it grows." Data bluntly said with no emotion on her face which helped the Ice Queen persona that Ayame heard about from the others.

Ayame gulped a bit after hearing that before she went to Doc who stood there with a smile on her face, though hidden by the hood somewhat, before she spoke up.

"So your really going to do this huh?, well don't worry, this is a lot safer than it appears and you'll have some real fun with that big guy, anyway I want you to take this and than get on the stand here exactly as I say an you'll be fine." Doc said before she passed Ayame a bottle that looked like a potion but with a slightly different coloring.

"What is this?" Ayame asked.

"An aphrodisiac and a potion mixture, helps numb the pain and gets your kitten purring, can't deny that it would help right?" Doc said with a cat like teasing grin on her face.

Ayame was a bit surprised to hear that before speaking.

"So… do I drink this first?"

"Well I would if I were you, Data said you had to get rid of your virginity to get her trust right?, she never did say you had to feel pain yes?" Doc said with a humored grin about the loophole.

Ayame took a moment to think on this before already knowing that she could fight with that logic since she wanted Data's trust.

So she took a deep breath before she opened the bottle and starts drinking the mixture.

Doc in turn got a cheshire like grin before she spoke up.

"Now you have about a minute or two before it fully kicks in so let's get you set up beforehand shall we?" Doc said before she points to the stand which had a belt and various straps on it and it looked a bit odd, like it could shift in shape if it need to.

Ayame felt odd after seeing the stand before she took a breath and walk towards the stand.

A minute later and Ayame found herself strapped in facedown on the stand which had a prop to help support her head before the stand starts to shift before she found herself with her hands near the ground and her ass in the air for everyone to see while Data walked the Chocobo over with another green, aphrodisiac free this time to not cause the Chocobo to go out of control.

Ayame was a bit surprised at the shift while bracing herself for what's about to happen.

A moment later, Data walked the Chocobo behind Ayame before she looked Ayame up and down before nodding.

"Good, now to get this guy to understand what is going on." Data said before she used an index finger and ring finger to rub Ayame's folds for a moment to get them wet to be a bit surprised when Ayame was soaking right now before he just shrugged before she inserts her fingers to see how tight Ayame was while many man and women start to write on clipboards and datapads when they watched the sight while a few record the experiment with special spheres to record images..

Ayame jolts a bit from that action before shuddering at the feeling of Data's fingers before she felt her pussy surprisingly tighten around them.

Data raised an eyebrow a bit before she stood up with her soaked fingers before she held them in front of the Chocobo's beak before it starts sniffing the juice covered digits before it's one eye widens a bit when it recognized the scent of a women in heat before it let out a Kweh like noise before Data than bent down to it's dick and gripped it with her juice covered hand before she aimed the dick at Ayame's pussy while the Chocobo stepped forward and thrusts it's hips a few times when it felt Data's hand which caused a couple hits to hit Ayame's ass cheeks and thighs before Data managed to get the head of the Chocobo's dick aimed right at her soaked folds before the Gold Chocobo got ready to thrust it's hips again.

Ayame shudders again after feeling that before getting ready for the main attraction.

A moment later, the Gold Chocobo, after feeling the soaked folds, thrusts its hips forward before it's dick was stabbed inside deep of Ayame's pussy before it stopped for a moment when it bashed into and through Ayame's cervix which caused a bump to form while the Chocobo enjoys the feeling while Data saw blood leaking from Ayame's pussy.

"GAH!" Ayame yelped with her eyes widen after the surprise intrusion before feeling her eyes getting teary from the pain.

A moment later, the potion mix kicks in which numbed the pain somewhat before the aphrodisiac kicks in to help Ayame really get into things.

Ayame starts to calm a bit before she surprisingly starts wiggling her hips a little.

Data was a bit surprised at that before the Chocobo took that as the que to start thrusting its body while it's wings were used to keep balanced with the occasional flap before a couple a couple Fem-goons walked forward with cameras to record things up close and Data stepped back a few steps while she watched the Chocobo thrusting it's dick in and out of Ayame.

Ayame then starts to moan and groan from this action before thinking.

' _W-Wow...I can't believe my first time was taken by a Chocobo. At first it hurts… but thanks to the potion… it actually feels good. M-Maybe I can ask Data if I can go again with the Chocobo later._ ' She thought before her moans went loud.

The moans and groans seemed to egg the Chocobo on before the increased moans made it thrust even harder while letting out little kwehs or the occasional bird like screech before Data spoke up while she had a datapad in hand.

"Tell me if you able, but how does this particular Chocobo feel to you?, think he's going to rough or not rough enough?, don't hold back since I need as much data as I can get." Data asked to get some side data for her Fiend log while the Chocobo continues to thrust it's dick into Ayame..

Ayame moans a few times before she looked to Data with a pleased look before speaking.

"R-ROUGH!...A-And it feels so good." She moans.

Data nods before she writes something in the pad before she spoke up.

"And how does the dick feel?, I see that it broke through your cervix, any pain from that?" Data asked when the Chocobo pants when it's dick slowly twitches a bit inside of Ayame.

"A-At first it hurts. But the potion was able to take it away. A-And as for his dick, it feels...WONDERFUL!" Ayame moans again and Data in the meantime was confused about the potion while she wrote in the datapad before she looked to Doc who sent her a grin before Data sighs before looking to Ayame.

"After this I want to see if you can use your mouth and breasts to please this Chocobo, you don't need to take it into your mouth but you will be out of the stand here for that round but you can use it if you need help with using it for laying back to use your breasts, finally if your able we go to the final round for anal." Data said to Ayame with a blank while the Chocobo continues to thrust its dick into Ayame before it's dick twitches faster and faster when it sped up its thrusts which went a bit deeper into her.

Ayame, surprised after hearing that, moans at the pleasure couple of times before speaking.

"O-Okay!"

"Very well, you'll be getting some lubricant for the anal and maybe an extra hand to help with the second round to hold it's dick still if you need it." Data said when she looked back to see the dick twitching rapidly before speaking up.

"Brace yourself, he's about to blow." Data said when the Chocobo starts to thrust erratically when it seemed like it was about to blow it's load at any moment.

Ayame can feel the chocobo's dick twitching violently before hoping that he cums already and a moment later, the Gold Chocobo lets out a loud noise to let everyone know it finally hit its peak.

"K-KWEEEEEHH!" The Gold Chocobo called out before it slammed it hips and most of its dick into Ayame before its dick visibly pulses before the two Fem-goons recording the close up of Ayame's pussy saw semen rapidly filling Ayame and flowing around the Chocobo's dick and onto the ground when she couldn't take anymore into her vagina while the Chocobo shudders weakly from it's ejaculation when it didn't seem to stop for a bit.

"AAAAHHH!" Ayame screams with delight as she felt all that cum in her pussy before she came on the Gold Chocobo's dick.

Everyone saw that while Data and the others continue to write in their pads before the Chocobo taps off after 10 seconds before it stepped back a few times which caused it's dick to slide out of Ayame's pussy with a pop before more semen flows out of Ayame's pussy before Data spoke up.

"Still with us Ayame?" Data asked to make sure that Ayame was awake or not.

Ayame shudders a few times before she gave a weak nod to Data.

"Hmmm… give her an actual potion or the elixir she had in her pack, we need her awake if she wants to continue." Data said before a fem-goon ran to Ayame's clothing before she found the two elixirs a moment later and ran back before the fem-goon knelt down and after uncorking the elixir, had the bottle ready to pour the liquid into Ayame's mouth and after having Ayame open her mouth, starts pouring to get Ayame to drink it.

Ayame weakly tries to gulp it down slowly so she won't choke before her body jolts when the elixirs effect instantly took effect before her body was filled to the brim with energy and her pussy tightens back up…. She would have to thank the person who invented elixirs if it can be used like this and not just in battle.

"W-Wow. I feel a lot better." Ayame said before she got surprised when the bonds holding her unlocked and released her before the stand lowered to the ground in a way that made Ayame sit on her knees before Data spoke up.

"Feel better enough to continue?" Data asked when she looked to Ayame to see if she wanted to continue.

Ayame surprising brought her hand to her stomach before she gave it a good pat before speaking

"Yes."

Data than nods before she looked to see the Chocobo's semen covered dick was still erect and pulsed even harder with blood before she looked to Ayame when the Chocobo stands next to Ayame..

"Seems he's still willing to go for more, hope you can be talented with your mouth since it looks like he's really pent up." Data said when she saw how much semen the Chocobo shot into Ayame.

Ayame blushed after hearing that before she used one hand to gently wrap around the Chocobo's dick.

The dick pulsed with blood in her hand and Ayame's hand itself barely covered the dick while her long fingers covered the rest before the Chocobo let's out a soft Kweh before Data starts to write in her Datapad from the Chocobo's reaction.

Ayame gulped a bit before thinking.

 _'So big… and warm._ ' She thought before leaning her head close, opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out before she starts licking the head of the Chocobo's dick.

The Chocobo lets out another soft Kweh before Data writes in her datapad before she looks to the Fem-goon who helped give Ayame the elixir and nods to her before the Fem-goon nods before she removed her gloves and knelt next to the Chocobo on the right side before she starts stroking the Chocobo near the base with no hesitation with one hand and the Chocobo's testicles when they were seen to be hidden somewhat by the gold feathers around it, seems some Fem-goons are used to stuff like this which caused the Chocobo to let out a chirp like sound before pre-cum slowly flowed out of it's dick and onto Ayame's tongue.

Ayame can taste the precum before thinking.

 _'It's a little bitter… yet salty. Need to lick more.'_  She thought before she resume licking the Chocobo's dick a few time before going to the tip.

For a minute, the Chocobo chirps and let's out please Kweh like sounds at the treatment it was getting before it's dick slowly twitches more which caused it to thrusts it's hips a couple times in reflex which nearly forced the head of the dick into Ayame's mouth.

Ayame was surprised from that before she opened her mouth a bit wide before she tries to take as much of the Chocobo's dick as she could before she starts bobbing her head.

Unfortunately for her, she was only able to take the head and a couple inches into her mouth before the width of the Chocobo's prevented her from taking more unless she wanted to risk hurting her jaw but the Chocobo seemed to enjoy Ayame's mouth greatly which caused more pre-cum to flow into her mouth and buck it's hips a little to get Ayame to go a little faster and deeper without knowing limits of the human or Guado mouth.

Ayame seems to get the message before she bobs her head a little faster with a little gusto.

For a minute, the Chocobo continues to buck its body back and forth before it's dick starts twitching faster and faster before it lets out a squawk of sorts when it felt itself getting close before Data spoke up.

"Pull away and get ready to use those breasts." Data ordered when she continues to write in her datapad with others following suit.

Ayame acknowledges the order before pulling her mouth away which confused the chocobo somewhat before looking down at Ayame to see what was going on when it felt its dick rapidly twitch and leaked a large amount of precum to show how close it was before it starts slowing down.

Ayame then stands on her knees before she grabbed her breasts and enveloped the Gold Chocobo's dick before she starts moving them around while the head of its dick rests between her breasts.

The Chocobo lets out a squawk of sorts again at the feeling while Data continues to observe the display for a minute before she looked to Doc and a few grunts before she spoke up.

"Activate the stand." Data said before Doc nods before she typed on a keyboard before the stand behind Ayame jolts for a second before it seemed to shift to appear like a chair with robotic legs and wheels before it aimed itself at Ayame while she was distracted.

It rolled to her before a couple robotic arms appeared from the sides of the chair, gripped Ayame on the shoulders before it pulled her away from the Chocobo, who was enjoying the pleasure looked down again with a slightly impatient look in it's eye, and the stand had her rest on the chair before it starts to roll under the chocobo when it lets her go which gave Ayame a better angle for the Chocobo's dick when it sat on her chest between her breasts and the dick points right at her face.

The chair then activates its bonds around Ayame's waist and ankles to hold her steady before it angles itself so that Ayame's head was angled to the ground a bit and her feet nearly touched the Chocobo's rear while it's entire dick sat on her body.

Ayame was surprised from that before she continues moving her breasts back and forth.

She even sticks her tongue out and licks the head every time it comes near her mouth.

The Chocobo, who got irritated a bit from the two times it got held back from cumming, than starts to thrust its hips while raising and lowering its body which caused its dick to grind on Ayame's body with the heat of the dick being felt by Ayame before she starts to taste the precum again when it felt like it was about to blow its load again when the dick twitches rapidly from being denied twice which helped build up its load.

Ayame felt the Chocobo's dick twitching which made her move her breasts a bit faster before thinking.

 _'Wow, he really wants to cum badly. I wonder what his cum tastes like?'_  She thought.

Her question was answered a moment later when the Chocobo lets out a loud squawk before it starts to shoot about a gallon of semen onto Ayame's face and breasts while it's nuts harshly clinch to fire all it had for now and it's dick pulses between Ayame's breasts between each shot.

Ayame was shocked at the amount that was coming out before she opened her mouth and tried to catch some.

The Chocobo continues to pump its load onto Ayame before it taps off and starts to pant for breath while it's dick stays between her breasts when it seemed to have another round in it.

Data watched what was going while writing how much a chocobo unloads before she spoke up to Ayame.

"So Ayame, how does the semen taste?" Data asked for more information about the sexual capabilities of the Chocobo.

Ayame, who had cum in her mouth, gulped it down a few before speaking.

"Salty… but surprisingly sweet."

"I see, either it could be a trait of the Gold variant or an all around thing, I'll have a regular version tested later by someone else, but for now, get ready for the anal test." Data said before the stand like chair moved down to have Ayame near the ground before it rolled away while two Fem-Goons walked to the Chocobo with a potion mixture in hand before they start to lather its dick with the stuff which caused the Chocobo to fluff up a bit from the coldness before it relaxed from the expert touches of the Fem-goons before Ayame saw Data approaching her with a similar mixture in her hand.

The stand like chair then used more bonds to fully restrain Ayame before the back of the chair split open before a few shifts later and Ayame was now on a low table and now on her hand and feet when the robotic hands moved her into that position.

Ayame was surprised at the sudden shift before wondering what Data was holding.

Data saw Ayame looking at the bottle before she spoke up.

"A lube like potion for pain relief mixed with a muscle relaxer to help your ass stretch out without tearing." Data said when she walked behind Ayame and removed her gloves and rolled up her sleeves before she poured the mixture onto her ungloved hands and made sure to coat her fingers for a few seconds.

Ayame at first was shocked to hear that before relaxing after hearing about the potion's effect.

Data than placed her index finger at Ayame's asshole before she slowly inserts the finger to see how tight she was while the lube like potion helped prevent the pain and let her slip in easy before she starts to wiggle her finger.

Ayame jolts a bit from that action before shivering from the feeling before thinking.

_'So cold.'_

Data than inserts her middle finger for a moment to mess with Ayame's asshole before she managed to get her ring finger in before she starts wiggling her fingers around to loosen up her ass more.

Ayame shudders from that action before she starts groaning for a moment before Data surprised Ayame when she slipped her pinky finger in before she actually slid her entire hand into Ayame's ass before Data starts to thrust her hand in and out after she clinched her hand into a fist.

"GAH!" Ayame yelped from that action before she grinds her teeth a bit.

"Relax your ass, if you think this is bad than compare my arm to the Chocobo there and tell me that you won't be glad I'm doing this." Data said while she continues to thrust her arm in and out of Ayame's ass.

Ayame took a moment to think on Data's logic before she tries to relax her ass.

Thankfully after a minute or two, Data did feel Ayame's ass relaxing but also twitching which made her eyebrow raise while she continues before speaking up.

"Hmmm, may have you do this more with the fiends if your body likes something like this, handy if you think about it." Data said when she thrusts her arm even faster into Ayame's ass.

Ayame shudders again before she starts moaning from the action.

Data in turn kept quiet while she continues to thrust her arm into Ayame's ass until…

Ayame grunts a bit before yelling out.

"C-CUMMING!" She yells before her pussy sprayed on the stand and Data somewhat while Data just ignored the juices that hit her while her arm continues to enter and exit Ayame's ass to help her make her orgasm stronger.

Luckily for Data, Ayame's climax got a bit stronger for a minute or less before she tapped off.

A moment later, Data pulled her arm and hand out of Ayame's ass and saw it gape quite a bit before a Fem-goon brought over a different colored potion and a towel before the Fem-goon popped the bottle open and poured the liquid onto Data's arm that was in Ayame's ass, a moment later the arm seemed to sizzle with steam before everything on it except for her clothing which ended at the middle of her forearm when the motions caused it to slip down her arm and seemed to vanish, like she never did anything to Ayame before the Fem-goon wiped Data's arm before she spoke up to Ayame.

"Good thing I have a special sanitizer I created, but I can explain that later, for now, seems your loose enough... Ladies, bring the Chocobo here and angle it's dick to her ass." Data said before she walked away after the Fem-goon wiping her arm finished cleaning Data's arm before Data brought out her Datapad to write in while the two Fem-goons who applied the lube walked the Chocobo over while it's dick was slick looking and shiny now.

Ayame still shudders a bit after getting her ass fisted before she turned her head and gulped a bit when she saw the Chocobo approaching.

A moment later, the two Fem-goons had the Gold Chocobo walk behind Ayame with a green in one of their hands which they fed to it a moment later before the chocobo was moved a bit more until Ayame saw the Chocobo right behind her and a Fem-goon used her hands to lift the dick and had the head press right onto the gaping asshole and stroked the dick a few times to get the Chocobo to see what it was about to do before it got ready to buck it's hips and get its dick into Ayame's ass.

Ayame shudders a bit when she felt that before she took a deep breath and braced herself for what happens next.

A moment later, the Chocobo walked forward while it angled its body a bit to lean forward to have the dick press against Ayames ass before it leaned back and thrusts it's hips before the head of its dick popped into Ayame's ass easily thanks to the lube and Data's actions from earlier before its repeats its actions to go even deeper into Ayame's ass while it felt Ayame's ass reshape itself to take its dick and let out a few Kweh's of pleasure from how tight her ass was on it's dick.

"GAH!" Ayame yelp after feeling her ass get penetrated again before she tries to relax and endure a bit of pain.

The process continues until 8 of the 15 inches of the Chocobo's dick was in her ass before the Chocobo starts to thrust it's hips to have it's dick enter and exit her ass while it lets out pleased sounds while a Fem-goon fondles it's testicles while another used a camera to get a close up of the dick in Ayame's ass while others watching wrote in their pads or typed on computers that had been set up on stands.

Ayame grinds her teeth a bit before she moans and groans at the pleasure.

"So how does it feel in your ass?, any issues before we take it to another level?" Data asked when she walked to Ayame's head to avoid the Chocobo who was using it's wings to help balance and speed itself up when it went an inch deeper into Ayame's ass before it slowly tries to go even deeper into the Fem-goon newbies ass.

Ayame moans and groans a few times before speaking up.

"N-No… no issue. It actually… feels good!" She moans.

"I see, let's take it up a notch than, bring the scented green." Data said before a Male goon appeared a bit later when it had a ordinary looking Gysahl green in a sealed box of sorts before the goon passed the box to Data who turned to the Chocobo before she used a bit of her magic to crack the box open before she blew over the crack and towards the Chocobo who's single eye widens for some reason before it starts to make noises while it thrusts even harder and deeper into Ayame's ass when it tried to get to the green in Data's hand and before Ayame knew it, 12 inches of the Chocobo's dick was already in her ass while her ass was stretched greatly to take the width of the dick when it widens out greatly the closer it got to the base of it's dick.

"OH BY YEVON!" Ayame moans before she starts to really enjoy the pleasure with her tongue sticking out.

The Chocobo didn't seem to stop thrusting its dick when it really wanted to get that particular green before Data spoke up.

"Interesting...it seems a Gysahl green and the scent of a female in heat gave a positive reaction." Data said before she saw that the Chocobo was about to cum when it's thrusts got erratic when it managed to get another inch into Ayame's ass while the table lowered so it would be easier for the Chocobo to enter Ayame while a massive bulge was seen when the dick barely had any room left to enter and its dick rapidly twitches in Ayame's ass but the Chocobo never slowed down… in fact it sped up it's thrusts.

Ayame moans loud in ecstasy as she enjoys getting her ass pounded while hoping that the Chocobo cums again.

Thankfully after a minute, her wish was answered when the Chocobo's eye widens before it slammed it's hips as far as it could go into Ayame which for a moment had all 15 inches in her ass before it was forced back out a few inches before the Chocobo starts to unload an insane amount of semen into Ayame's ass but it also tried to get the green as well from Data who just stood there while she watched how much semen the Chocobo lets out which caused Ayame's stomach to bloat before semen splashed out from her ass and around the Chocobo's dick and hits the ground when Ayame couldn't hold anymore.

"GAH!" Ayame yells in delight before she came hard again after getting her ass filled.

A few moments later and the Chocobo taps off before it weakly tries to get the green which Data obliged when she snapped her fingers the rest of the glass broke away and the coldness revealed it was made with ice magic before she fed it to the Chocobo who ate it from her hand while Data looked to a pleasure induced Ayame before she spoke up.

"So… think after a good night's sleep, you want to help more with gathering data on the fiends?" Data asked before she pulled her hand away from the Chocobo when it was finished eating the green.

Ayame, who finally taps off, shudders a few times before speaking.

"Y-Yes." She said before trying to enjoy the afterglow of her first time.

"Good, we'll take care of the rest so better rest up now, when you wake, you'll be on the recovery bed I created which will restore you to full health." Data said while she pats the Chocobo's head.

Ayame weakly nods a bit before speaking.

"W-Will I see… the Chocobo… again?"

Data raised an eyebrow at that question before she spoke up.

"Indeed, we'll be bringing him back to Guadosalam to breed with a few female Chocobos we got here from Clasko so we can get more Gold Chocobo chicks who will grow up, don't worry, you can have more fun with him later since it keeps him docile." Data said while the Gold Chocobo looked exhausted and looked like it would fall asleep soon from the effort it used, its dick turned flaccid before it slowly popped out of Ayame's ass before semen starts to flow from her ass.

Ayame groans a bit from that before speaking.

"T-That's… good." She said before she weakly turned her head a bit just to give the Gold Chocobo a kind smile before passing out.

Data than ordered the goons around her to get everything set up for tomorrow before ordering Yin and Yang to take a pleased looking Ayame to a recovery bed and for Doc to clean Ayame with a disinfectant potion mixture and some Fem-goons got the Gold Chocobo to follow with a green before it was placed in a comfy cage on wheels.

Data however went to her personal computer to log in the info she had before it was seen on the monitor.

**DATA'S FIEND LOG #1**

**FIEND/CREATURE SUBJECT: Chocobo...**

**VARIANT** **: Gold...**

**FEATHER COLOR: Gold...**

**GENDER: Male...**

**FAVORITE FOOD: Gyshal greens, the iconic favorite of Chocobo's...**

**VARIANT ABILITIES: Needs to be seen but rumors say that the gold varient can fly over many types of terrain, will test at later date...**

**BODY SIZE: Slightly larger then regular Chocobo species...**

**PHYSICAL DESCRIPTIONS: Missing one eye, has many scars on body, very strong, strong enough to handle some of the larger fiends single handed like Malbaros...**

**DICK COLOR: Brown...**

**DICK SIZE: About 15 inches long, 3 in width at tip to 4 inches near base, size is mainly to help reach female Chocobos so normally unable to use all 15...**

**STAMINA: 4 rounds, will need to test later to see if it can be increased...**

**SEMEN QUALITY: Salty but sweet...**

**SEMEN QUANTITY: About a gallon or so per round, has fast recovery rate...**

**EXTRA: Seems to favor Ayame the new recruit when it allowed her to ride its back, going to need to test if others can ride as easily or if Ayame is the only one.**

Data then took a moment to think after saving the data she had so far before opening her personal file and looked up Ayame's profile that she wrote over time.

**NAME: Ayame (Last Name is Classified)**

**SPECIES: Guado**

**AGE: 18**

**GENDER: Female**

**HAIR COLOR: Red**

**SKIN COLOR: Slight ebony color, either tanned or is a mutation since most Guado are normally pale, has multiple blue vains near her eyes which is the normal thing that Guado have.**

**BREAST SIZE: C cup**

**WEIGHT: Slightly overweight but in the right areas which gives her very soft breasts and ass.**

**EXTRA: Was a Virgin recently but adapted well to situation, will see if she can handle later Fiends in Calm Lands, will update info later.**

Data then saved the info before she looked to Ayame who was getting an Elixir slowly poured into her mouth while some Fem-goons and Doc clean Ayame with cleaning potions before Data looked to the list of Calm land fiends before she decided which species would be next on the list before the scene fades to black.

* * *

**The scene then opens to show TME who was alone while he sat on a regular chocobo and watched Data's group before he noticed the readers.**

**"Oh hello everyone, sorry but Atomsk had to leave for his other job when he ran out of time and we agreed that I would handle the rest for the outro myself… so with that, let's get to the main part of this before we leave for now, and just to point out, Ayame is an OC of Atomsk's if anyone wonders, and again he barely knows much about X or X-2 so if you want to flame anyone, flame me for this since it was my idea." TME said with a serious expression about protecting his friend before he looked back to Data's group with a grin.**

**"Seems things already got interesting didn't it with the Gold Chocobo?, but as far as I know, there are no gold variants in the canon of X or X-2, maybe the wonder Chocobo but I never seen it yet so I am not sure, but because times have advanced passed the final battle in X-2, more fiends and creatures could have popped up over the years, so it wouldn't to much of a surprised to see a gold Chocobo with it's regular species, I think that it could be like a boss variant of the Chocobo if you think about it." TME said with a thoughtful tone to his voice before he shook his head before he grins to the readers.**

**"Anyway, Data's fiend log is going to go through the fiends of Spira starting with the calm lands, and the Chocobo first is because it's one of the more docile species when its around humans, but no worries, we'll get to the rest of the calm land fiends in time, for now hope you all enjoy the chapter and wish me luck… freaking 0.0.0 trophy for the chocobo racing." TME said before his mood sowered somewhat at the end before shaking his head before grinning.**

**"Still if others can do it then it's only a matter of time before I do as well, until next time dear readers, stay healthy and read well!" TME said before he rides off into the calm lands to hopefully get the 0.0.0 score before the scene fades to black.**


End file.
